Apalabrados
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Diferentes One-Shots en los que vosotros decidiréis quién es la pareja y qué "palabras clave" habrán en cada One-Shot. La explicación completa dentro...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos… Quería hacer algo más "cercano" a vosotros donde tengáis algo de participación y se me ocurrió esto: elegid una pareja de las que hay en la lista y una o dos palabras claves. Lo explico todo para que no haya confusiones…

Las parejas serán: Style, Creek, Gregtophe/Chrisgory y Candy. Para quien tenga dudas, los semes se suelen poner al principio (creo). La pareja posiblemente se decida por mí entre las tres primeras que digan o algo así, eso debo decidirlo… Pero seguro que va a encuesta.

Las palabras claves son palabras que marcarán el One-Shot. Cada persona podrá elegir una o dos, pero de entre todas escogeré tres. Para que sea más o menos justo, elegiré una palabra pro mi cuenta y las otras dos las pondré en encuesta para que vosotros mismos la elijáis. Pueden ser las que queráis, por muy disparatadas que sean. Si queréis podéis poner también algún adjetivo a la palabra, como "hueso roto", pero sólo si es estrictamente necesario para entender el concepto de la palabra, así que si es posible poned la palabra sola a menos que el concepto no se entienda.

Depende de cómo avance todo las normas cambiarán, pero por ahora son éstas. Y sin más que decir, espero vuestras palabras clave y vuestra pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

Las cosas no salieron como yo lo esperaba, sólo una persona votó en la encuesta que hice para las palabras del primer One Shot y creo que las reglas del juego no estuvieron lo suficientemente claras... Y no os hecho la bronca a vosotros, porque fue mi culpa por no explicarlo todo bien. Pero al final explicaré las reglas con algunas modificaciones que he hecho para que todo salga mejor.

Pro otro lado, la pareja elegida para el primer One Shot ha sido... **Style! **Y las palabras... **Vestido naranja, café y baños! **

Espero que disfruten el primer One Shot.

* * *

Un día bastante normal en South Park… Los pájaros cantaban, los coches circulaban, el gobierno espiaba y tres amigos esperaban en la parada del autobús para ir a clases. Los tres amigos eran Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick y Stan Marsh; sólo faltaba Kyle Broflovski, el cual siempre solía llegar antes que todos pero extrañamente hoy se había retrasado. La verdad, a Kenny eso le importaba un carajo; Cartman estaba extrañamente impaciente y Stan inquieto.

**-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Podríamos ir a su casa… -**Propuso el del gorro azul y rojo algo nervioso, sabía que Kyle no se retrasaba a menos que le pasara algo grave.

Para variar, sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Pasaron los minutos, y cuando Stan estaba a punto de morir de un ataque de nervios le tranquilizó ver a Kyle a lo lejos. Pero había algo que no encajaba en él, no llevaba la misma ropa de siempre. Conforme se fue acercando, Stan diferenció que llevaba un hermoso vestido naranja. Se quedó paralizado al ver a su amigo así, y encima sonrojado y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

**-Ho-hola chi-chicos… -**Tartamudeó Kyle, llevando sus ojos de un lado a otro sin mirar a absolutamente nada más de dos segundos.

**-Guau Kyle, estás jodidamente sexy con ese vestido. –**Le piropeó Kenny sacando su espíritu pervertido, lo cual hizo que el sonrojo de Kyle aumentara aún más.

Stan se molestó ante el comentario de Kenny sin saber muy bien por qué, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo eran los mejores amigos y era normal enfadarse si a uno de los dos le molestaban.

**-Perdí una apuesta con el culón… -**Murmuró Kyle, avergonzado e ignorando a Kenny, que estaba babeando como un perro al ver un hueso.

**-Jajaja Kyle, hay que reconocer que tienes un buen sentido de la moda para los vestidos. –**Se mofó de él Cartman, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas contra él.

**-¿Stan…? –**Le llamó Kyle, el cual había dejado de pasear su mirada nerviosamente por todas partes y al ver que su amigo estaba callado mirando al suelo había concentrado toda su atención en él.

Stan al escuchar la voz de su amigo levantó la cabeza, encontrándose de repente las dos hermosas orbes verdes de su mejor amigo. Se sonrojó y sus ojos huyeron de los del otro, por alguna extraña razón estaba nervioso.

**-Jajajaja Kyle, hoy ligas seguro. –**Se siguió mofando Cartman, adoraba ver al judío envuelto en situaciones embarazosas como estas.

Los ojos de Kenny se posaron descaradamente en Kyle, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo lentamente. Había que reconocer que su amigo estaba bastante violable con ese vestido. Se acercó a él lentamente, sin quitarle ojo al otro, que no sabía qué le pasaba. El rubio cogió ambas manos del otro y las apretó entre las suyas, echándole su mejor mirada de Casanova. Y eso a Stan le enfureció, no tenía ni idea el por qué ver a Kenny tan cerca de Kyle le enfurecía y a la vez le ponía celoso. Y más cuando el rubio empezó a acercar sus labios a los del otro, que sólo quería huir de él. No pudo más, se acercó a ellos para evitar el beso forzado. Abrazó a Kyle por la cintura y empujó a Kenny con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo tumbado en medio de la carretera. E inesperadamente, el autobús escolar llegó y pasó literalmente encima de Kenny, esparciendo todo lo que tenía dentro por la carretera.

**-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡He matado a Kenny! –**Gritó horrorizado Stan, señalando al cadáver de su amigo. No sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, pero cómo haber sabido que el autobús le iba a atropellar, pero siendo Kenny debió de haberlo intuido…

**-¡Hijo de puta! –**Gritó Kyle señalando a realmente ninguna parte.

Stan dejó ir a su amigo y le dedicó su mejor carita de cachorrito arrepentido.

**-Soy un hijo de puta… -**Repitió Stan, bajando la cabeza con todo el dramatismo que pudo.

**-¡No! –**Negó el judío con un grito que sorprendió a los otros dos. Se sonrojó por haber gritado, no era su intención. **–Lo siento, Stan, es sólo la costumbre… **

Stan iba a hablar, pero Cartman se le adelantó.

**-Dejad la palabrería de lado y entrad de una puta vez, par de maricas. –**Dijo Cartman ya exasperado de tanta gilipollez toda junta.

Los tres amigos se subieron al autobús, ignorando que Kenny acababa de morir. Pero… ¿Qué más daba? Se trataba de Kenny, ya era hasta normal verlo morir una y otra vez. Dentro del autobús, todas las miradas iban dirigidas a Kyle, que no hacía más que mirar al suelo más rojo que un tomate maduro. Pero eso era sólo el comienzo, si ahora le miraban en el colegio no le iban a despegar los ojos de encima.

Llegaron al colegio, donde aguardaba el verdadero sufrimiento de Kyle. Las tres primeras horas pasaron demasiado lentas para el pelirrojo del vestido y su mejor amigo, obviamente por distintas razones. Kyle ya estaba harto de tantas miradas, susurros y ofensas hacia su persona, definitivamente jamás volvería a hacer una apuesta con Cartman pasara lo que pasase. Y Stan también estaba harto de las miraditas, susurros y ofensas hacia su mejor amigo, con decir que en lo que llevaba de mañana ya le había roto la nariz a más de un chico por oír algún que otro comentario hacia Kyle ya os hacéis una idea de lo harto que estaba. Llevaba detrás de él toda la mañana, protegiéndole de cualquier cosa que le pudiese ofender o humillar. Y es que estaba monísimo con ese vestido y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiriese.

Estaban en la cafetería con sus respectivas bandejas en la mano yendo a buscar una buena mesa para almorzar cuando de la nada algo chocó contra Kyle. Un tembloroso y torpe rubio había chocado contra Kyle por ir distraído, y había derramado la taza de café que llevaba en la mano sobre su vestido naranja. Eso a Stan le encabronó, le encabronó que se ensuciase el lindo vestido de su lindo mejor amigo. Ya llevaba más de una pelea en lo que llevaba de mañana, ¿por qué no una más? Y siendo Tweek el contrincante con dos golpes bastaría para asustarle.

**-¿Por qué no te fijas en lo que tienes delante? ¡Idiota! –**Le preguntó Stan al cafeinómano levantándole del cuello de la camisa.

**-¡Gah! Yo lo si-siento… -**Se disculpó Tweek.

**-Déjalo Stan, que no es para tanto… -**Le intentó convencer Kyle, a quien le daba cierta pena el tembloroso rubio.

**-¡Idiota! ¡No puedes ir por la vida estrellando tazas de café a la gente! –**Le volvió a gritar Stan, un poco divertido por la situación.

**¡Gah! ¡No me ma-mates! –**Contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pero era extraño, Tweek no parecía muy asustado e intentaba disimular… ¿Una sonrisa? Sí, intentaba disimular una pequeña sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Y su voz no tenía rastro alguno de terror, a diferencia de la cara de Kyle, que mostraba cierto miedo hacia algo. De repente Stan notó cómo un líquido caliente caía por su cabeza, manchándole el gorro y después la camiseta. Por el color y el olor identificó que se trataba de café. Soltó a Tweek y se giró, detrás de él estaba Craig Tucker sosteniendo una taza de café vacía.

**-¡Gah! Gra-gracias Craig. –**Le agradeció el cafeinómano yendo al lado de su salvador.

**-De nada Tweek. Ahora vayamos a por otro café y dejemos a estos idiotas tranquilos, que seguro que no se atreven a volver a ponerte las manos encima. **

Los dos se fueron a por otro café, dejando a los dos amigos ahí. Stan estaba empapado de café de la cabeza a los pies, pero en el fondo se lo merecía… Miró a Kyle, que le sonrió de lado. Suspiró.

**-¿Vamos a los baños? –**Preguntó Stan quitándose el gorro para revolver su cabello, Kyle sólo hizo un ruidito de afirmación.

Ambos caminaron hacia los baños sin cruzar ni una sola palabra más. Al llegar, entraron y cerraron con seguro, más que nada por instinto. Cada uno se puso enfrente de un lavamanos, pero el de Stan no funcionaba y tuvieron que compartir uno. Kyle intentaba inútilmente echarse agua en la zona del vestido que había sido manchada con el café de Tweek, y al ver eso Stan le cargó y le sentó en el lavamanos que no funcionaba para él mismo echar agua en el vestido de su amigo.

**-Tweek no lo había hecho a propósito y lo sabías… Entonces, ¿por qué has reaccionado así? –**Preguntó Kyle, rompiendo el silencio que ambos habían guardado desde que empezaron a ir hacia los baños.

**-Instinto, supongo. –**Respondió Stan sin darle mayor importancia.

**-¿Y lo de Kenny?**

Stan guardó silencio por unos minutos, concentrándose únicamente en quitar lo máximo posible la mancha y en buscar una buen excusa. Pero… ¿Para qué mentir a esas alturas?

**-No lo sé. Por alguna razón me enfureció ver a Kenny tan cerca de ti. –**Respondió sinceramente el pelinegro.

**-Stan, ¿estás celoso? –**Preguntó Kyle, sorprendido por la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

**-Sí, y no sé por qué. –**Respondió de nuevo Stan, mirando a los verdosos ojos de su amigo, buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

El judío sonrió y cogió los brazos de su amigo, haciendo que lo abrazase por la cintura con él aún subido en el lavamanos. Se recargó hacia delante, quedando con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Stan. Éste último no entendía nada, pero de igual manera le agradaba ese contacto y lo correspondió.

**-¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? –**Preguntó Kyle cerrando los ojos suavemente.

**-¿Por qué quiero que sólo estés conmigo? –**Preguntó Stan abrazando aún más fuerte al pelirrojo.

**-¿Por qué quiero besarte y no puedo?**

**-¿Por qué no puedes?**

**-Porque sólo somos amigos… -**Dijo Kyle con algo de dolor en la voz que no pasó desapercibido por el otro, que se separó del abrazo, pero mantuvo las manos en la cintura de su amigo.

**-¿Y qué?**

Kyle iba a responder, pero en cuanto abrió la boca los labios del pelinegro se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso. Un beso desesperado que guardaba demasiados sentimientos silenciados por las dudas. Kyle correspondió torpemente al beso, dejándose llevar por el otro. Lo alargaron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin respiración, y al momento de separarse para respirar ambos odiaron la necesidad del ser humano de necesitar oxígeno para vivir. Juntaron sus frentes mientras recobraban el aliento.

**-Esto es demasiado bonito para ser verdad… -**Murmuró Stan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, realmente no se habría esperado esto jamás.

**-Concuerdo contigo, esto es como en una de esas películas de amor de un príncipe y una princesa. **

**-Y aquí tengo a mi princesa. –**Dijo Stan para después robarle un beso a Kyle, que se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho.

**-Lo malo es que esto es la vida real… -**Murmuró el pelirrojo reflexionando un poco, al fin de cuentas en la vida real nada era de color de rosa y esto sí lo estaba siendo, demasiado bonito para ser real…

Se oyó como alguien luchaba contra el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla, pero al estar cerrada con seguro no lo conseguía.

**-¡Joder! ¡Que el marica que esté dentro salga ya! ¡Algunos tenemos que cagar! –**Gritó alguien desde fuera que sólo podía ser Cartman

Los mejores amigos, novios desde ahora, se miraron y sonrieron. En su cuento de amor se había colado un troll cagón. Gracias al cagón su cuento no sería una historia rosa de un cuento de princesas, sino una historia de amor real donde estarían las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. La astucia de Cartman para ganar apuestas, la torpeza de Tweek y la protección de Craig les había jodido mucho en un principio, pero al final les habían favorecido mucho a ambos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el One Shot... ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? O mejor dicho... ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Voy a volver a explicar las reglas del juego, y hay algunas modificaciones, así que leedlo todo.

Tendréis que elegir UNA única pareja entre estas: **Creek, Candy, Chrisgory y Stolovan. **Como veis, he agregado el Stolovan (Kevin x Clyde), que aunque no sea muy popular me gusta. También he eliminado el Style, ya que ya ha salido, pero volverá a poder elegirse más adelante. **  
**

Luego tendréis que decir sólo DOS palabras, por muy disparatadas o tontas que sean. Éstas marcarán el One Shot. La palabra puede llevar un adjetivo que la complemente, pero sólo si es estrictamente necesario para comprender el concepto, por ejemplo, hueso roto. Las palabras se pueden repetir siempre y cuando no hayan sido utilizadas en otro One Shot. Las palabras se elegirán en una encuesta que abriré en dos días, es decir, el 28. Por favor, votad o sino no podré saber qué palabras utilizar.

En resumen... Elegid una pareja y dos palabras...

Gracias por jugar! n_n


End file.
